


Earl Grey and Treacle Tart

by Very_Tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Tea/pseuds/Very_Tea
Summary: It’s Harry and Draco’s first date in public and Draco is nervous. The bloody prophet will be all over this!





	Earl Grey and Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I’ve ever posted. Honestly not sure if I even like it, let me know what you think. Also do I need to add more tags or change mine? No idea what I’m doing lol

Draco arrived at 2 pm sharp. He stood on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, debating on weather to knock again or continue to wait for Harry. Or Merlin forbid, that grouchy old elf to answer the door and greet him. Thank full that he decided to wear his thicker winter robes today, Draco decided to wait a little longer.  
To say he was nervous would be an understatement. This would be his and Harry’s first official date. Out in public. Where everyone would be able to see the Gryffindor golden boy with his ex-deatheater boyfriend. The prophet will have a field day with this. As if the rumours in that rag about the ‘saviour’s mysterious lover’ weren’t bad enough. Now they’d finally know who Harry Potter has been seen buying flowers for. Draco can just imagine it now. The morning’s edition of the prophet. “THE CHOSEN ONE SEEN WITH KNOWN DEATH EATER”. Skeeter will probably fabricate some outlandish theory, that Draco has imperiused Harry or dosed him with a love potion. As if the Malfoy name hadn’t been dragged through the dirt enough.  
Just as Draco had made the executive decision to return home and never leave the house again, the door swung open to reveal Harry Potter in all his disheveled glory.  
“Hiya Draco! Sorry! Sorry! I’ve just flooed back from dropping Ted with Andromeda. He’s been awfully clingy today. Wouldn’t let me go without pitching a fit. You look lovely!” All of this was said in such a rush, Draco barely caught it all.  
Harry’s rambling surprisingly managed to relax him. The knowledge that Harry seemed just as nervous comforted Draco.  
Draco gave Harry a small grin. “Don’t worry about it Harry, I’ve only been waiting around about half a century for you.” he replied jokingly.  
Harry picked up on his tone and his face turned grave “Well I can’t very well help it can I, the chosen one is very high in demand. Just be thankful that I can manage to spare a few hours for you.”  
Both boys looked each other in the eye for all of a few seconds before they burst into laughter.  
Smiling, Draco offered his arm for Harry to take “Shall we?”  
Harry grinned back and linked his arm with Draco’s, stepping out of the house and swinging the heavy door behind him.  
“So, do I get to find out where you’re taking me now?” Harry questioned, eyes sparkling with mirth still.  
Draco led Harry away from the house and down the paved street. “I think not Harry. As I’ve already told you, its a surprise.”  
Harry looked at Draco wearily “Provided you’re not taking me to Madame Puddifoots, then I think I can handle a surprise.” Harry shuddered at the thought.  
As they came to a stop in a small alley way at the end of the street, away from the prying eyes of the muggles, Draco replied.  
“No Harry, far too much pink lace for my tastes. Are you ready?” At Harry’s nod, Draco apparated.  
The sensation of being squeezed through a small tube was slightly unpleasant but nearly as much as when Harry apparated by himself.  
They landed smoothly outside of the leaky cauldron and made their way inside. Thankfully, the pub seemed rather empty at this time of day and they made their way through to Diagon without being stopped by the wizarding public.  
When they entered the alley, Draco steered them away from the Main Street and to an unassuming small building. Above the door was a gold and white sign that read Turpin’s Treats. The bell above the door sounded as they walked through.  
Harry looked around curiously. The decor inside was cozy but stylish. Square and circular polished wooden tables were spread throughout, with matching chairs. Two corners of what Harry now realised, was some kind of coffee shop come bakery, had very comfortable looking beige and brown sofas and arm chairs with low tables. Draco led them to the back of the room, to the smaller love seat.  
Draco untangled their arms, and gestured for Harry to remove his outer robe. “May I?” Draco enquired. Harry removed his robe, revealing form fitting navy blue slacks and a tight white shirt, the top two buttons undone. Draco’s eyes roved over Harry, taking in his attire.  
Noticing the approval on Draco’s face Harry grinned cheekily “I can dress up too you know.”  
Draco focused back on Harry’s face, smirking all the while. “I never doubted you Harry, but I must say you look delectable today.”  
Harry’s face turned a lovely shade of red at the compliment.  
“Please, sit. I’ll get our order.” Draco strutted away from the very flustered Harry and up to the counter. Harry couldn’t help but notice how well Draco’s clothes clung to him in all the right places. As Draco stood in line, he turned his head and looked back at Harry, who quickly averted his eyes. Smug in the knowledge that Harry was looking at him, Draco placed their order and returned to their table. He sat down next to Harry on the loveseat. There really wasn’t enough room for two people. The boys ended up with their thighs pressed snugly together.  
Harry suddenly came to the realisation that he hadn’t actually told Draco what he wanted. He questioned Draco on this.  
“Harry, I’ve known you for nearly nine years. I know what you like” Draco leaned in unnecessarily close as he said this. The double meaning wasn’t lost on Harry. He locked eyes with Draco and smiled slowly “Yes, I suppose you do”.  
Their order was delivered by a young waitress who took one look at Harry and Draco together, and nearly lost her hold on the serving tray.  
She stuttered out an apology, whilst staring at Harry and looking rather star struck. She deposited their tea and treacle tart quickly and scurried away. Draco watched her go, smirking and placed his arm behind Harry on the sofa. He leaned in again “I think you might have a fan Harry.” he spoke softly.  
Harry chanced a glance in the waitress’ direction. She was stood behind the counter at the centre of the shop, elbows resting on the counter and chin in hand, still staring. Harry returned his attention to Draco “If she’s going to keep staring I may as well give her something to look at.” Harry replied, before leaning in to Draco and kissing him fully on the lips. Just a small peck with light pressure and he pulled back away from Draco. The waitress now stood mouth agape at the pair.  
Draco followed Harry’s line of sight and a devilish smirk lit up his face. Not one to be outdone, Draco curved his body into Harry’s and tangled his free hand in Harry’s already unruly locks. He brought Harry’s face closer to his own. His eyes darting down to Harry’s pink lips. Draco closed the distance and they were kissing. This one much different to the small almost innocent one Harry had given Draco.  
Draco was ravaging Harry’s mouth, slow and sensuous. Harry thought if he were to die right now in this moment, he would at least die happy. Draco pulled back slightly, Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. He slowly pulled and released it. The kiss left Harry dazed. Both boys completely forgotten the waitress, wrapped up in their own little bubble. 

The next morning’s edition of the prophet was in fact about Harry and Draco. But it wasn’t the headline everyone was talking about. It was the picture splashed across the front page, dominating the spread, of the Harry Potter kissing Draco Malfoy in a quiet little coffee shop in Diagon Alley. The Turpin’s business had never been so lucrative.


End file.
